


Take me to your heart, for it's there that I belong.

by Kaimu



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: Kurt's a famous singer who after 5 years comes back to Lima for a concert tour.Puck's a cop in Lima who wants everything to go safe and sound.Sadly, not everyone gets what they wish for.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Kudos: 10





	Take me to your heart, for it's there that I belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I'm back!  
> Got this idea in my head and had to start writing it out.

**Story time**

**Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel had a rocky road during high school. They weren't friends at all at first, but things changed in their second year. They became insepperable.**

**When they finished high school, both were forced to go their own ways.**

**Kurt went off and away from Lima, to New York, with his best friends Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones; to persue their singing careers. All three became quite succesful.**

**Rachel, now on a pregnant leave and back in Lima with Finn, got very famous with her leading role in different Broadway shows. While Kurt became a famous singer and traveled around the world with Mercdes as his front program.**

**Puck and Finn, after failing to join the army, went into the police force instead. They stayed in Lima.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_**5 years ago** _

_After the big graduation party at Lima High, everyone was leaving or had already left, Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel stood, rather awkwardly, both leaning against the lockers at either side of the hallway._

_"You sure you want to stay in Lima?" Kurt asked, fiddling with his sleeves a little, "I thought it was your dream to get out someday."_

_Puck sighed, shrugging one shoulder, "Guess that dream will have to wait a little longer." He and Finn didn't get into the army , so now they both had to find something different._

_"Okay," Kurt swallowed, not really sure what to say. He knew, well kind of, what he wanted his future to be and he was gonna fight for it. Apparently Noah wasn't so sure about his future. He would figure it out, Kurt knew he would. "I hope you'll find what you're looking for."_

_Puck looked down at his beat up sneakers and nodded, "I will." He looked back up at Kurt, trying to smile. "You go out there and be that Star." If there was anyone who would succeed in realizing their dream, it was Kurt._

_Kurt smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. There was too much sadness hiding there. A silence fell, not really awkward, but not so comfortable as it usually was between them either. Finally, Kurt broke it, his voice soft and small, barely above a whisper. "You know...You could always ask me to st---"_

_Whatever Kurt was gonna say was drowned out by Finn's voice, calling for Puck, asking why he wasn't partying anymore. Of course they would be the last ones still partying. Puck turned his head towards Finn before looking back at Kurt. "Well, that's my cue." There was that smile that looked more like a grimace again. "I'll see you around, Kurt. Or not..." Probably not. With that, Puck turned around, looking over his shoulder one last time, "Go kick some butt."_

_Kurt stared after Noah's retreating back, his shoulders hunched, "Goodbye, Noah." he whispered, then went to the front doors to exit , looking back one more time before letting them fall closed behind him._

_Kurt left his past behind and walked off towards his future._

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

**Story Time**

**Now, 5 years later, Kurt's tour is stopping in Lima Ohio. It's been planned for a year already and ever since then the police had worked up a plan of safety. But of course, spanners will be thrown into that plan.**

**Also...In all those 5 years, Kurt and Noah had very little to no contact at all with each other.**

**What will happen when they meet again?**

**And that meeting might not be like anything anyone could ever imagine...**


End file.
